


L’Amour décoche ses flèches

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Funny, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Si vous demandiez à Aurora quel était son mois préféré, elle répondait toujours sans hésitation celui de février.
Relationships: Aiden/Josh Rosza (mentioned), Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson (Mentioned), Genevieve/Klaus Mikaelson (mentioned), Klaus Mikaelson/Camille O'Connell (Mentioned), Klaus Mikaelson/Tatia (mentioned), Lucien Castle/Aurora De Martel
Kudos: 1





	L’Amour décoche ses flèches

**Author's Note:**

> The originals est à Julie Plec.

Si vous demandiez à Aurora quel était son mois préféré, elle répondait toujours sans hésitation celui de février. Il ne pouvait en être autrement puisqu’elle était née lors de ce dernier, et le jour le plus symbolique du deuxième mois de l’année ; le quatorze février, jour de la Saint-Valentin. La jeune femme était une incurable romantique et c’était donc tout naturellement qu’elle travaillait au sein de la société Love Kingdom spécialisée dans l’amour. Aurora, comme une grande majorité des employés, était chargé de former des couples. Elle était la meilleure et avait un score de 99 %, il ne lui arrivait que très rarement d’échouer et les couples qu’elle formait était les plus solides, les plus passionnels (selon elle ils étaient aussi les plus adorables, mais ce n’était que son avis). Ils ne rompaient que très rarement et c’était souvent à cause de facteurs qu’elle ne pouvait pas prévoir ; des individus qui s’avouaient enfin leur véritable sexualité, parfois leur véritable genre mais c’était assez rare, ou parfois qui ne savaient pas trop ce qu’ils désiraient, c’était souvent le cas pour les premiers amours.

Aujourd'hui nous étions le jour J, celui de son anniversaire mais surtout celui où les appels allaient s’enchaîner, beaucoup de gens souhaitant rencontrer l’amour lors de cette date si spéciale. Aurora était dans son bureau, installée sur son fauteuil, devant son ordinateur, prête à recevoir le premier appel en visio de la journée. Le logiciel réservé à ce travail ne tarda pas à clignoter, et elle appuya sur le bouton ver pour activer la communication. 

« Love Kingdom bonjour, Aurora pour vous servir, comment puis-je vous aider ?, questionna l’individu en face d’elle. 

-Bonjour, je…, bonjour…

L’homme de l’autre côté de l’écran semblait assez mal à l’aise, cela arrivait aussi quelque fois, les gens étaient intimidés de se retrouver en face de quelqu’un supposé les mener vers l’être qui était leur âme sœur. 

-N’ayez pas peur, je ne vais pas vous manger, inspirez profondément et commencez par me donner votre prénom, lui suggéra-t-elle avec un sourire amical. 

-Oui, vous avez raison, je vais faire ça…Je m’appelle Joshua Rosza, mais vous pouvez m’appeler Josh, se présenta-t-il après plusieurs longues inspirations.

-Enchantée Josh, je me nomme Aurora de Martel et c’est moi qui ai le plaisir de vous aider dans votre quête de l’amour. 

-Ma quête de l’amour...oui...Je dois vous paraître ridicule.

-Si c’était le cas je ne serais pas assise sur ce siège en face vous, déclara-t-elle d’un ton sérieux mais sincère. 

Le brun en face d’elle sembla étonné de sa réponse, ou plus précisément de la franchise avec laquelle elle lui avait répondu. Elle pensait ce qu’elle venait de lui dire, elle n’avait pas prononcé une phrase toute faite pour le convaincre. 

-Josh, vous êtes toujours là ?, le questionna-t-elle, gênée qu’il la fixe en silence.

-Hein...ah oui pardon, j’étais dans la lune, vous disiez ?  
-Rien du tout, assura-t-elle en souriant. Ce serait plutôt à vous de me dire comment vous aider, continua-t-elle. 

-Vous avez raison...C’est une amie qui m’a conseillé de venir vous consulter, elle m’a juré que si quelqu’un pouvait me donner un coup de main pour savoir qui était mon âme sœur c’était bien vous. J’étais assez sceptique et je le suis toujours, je ne comprends pas comment un être humain serait en mesure de vous donner le nom de la personne avec qui vous seriez supposé passer le reste de votre vie. 

-L’amour n’est pas une science exacte, c’est pour cela qu’aucun employé n’affiche un score de cent pour cent de réussite. Nous ne sommes pas entièrement responsables, nos clients ont aussi leur part dans ces échecs et ce pour diverses raisons, signala-t-elle. 

-Veuillez m’excuser, je ne voulais pas vous vexer, répondit-il honteux d’avoir critiqué le métier de son interlocutrice. 

-Cela n’a pas d’importance, vous n’êtes pas le premier à douter de Love Kingdom et vous ne serez pas le dernier. Il ne tient qu’à moi de vous prouver que c’est du sérieux et que grâce à moi vous allez pouvoir faire la connaissance de quelqu’un qui vous corresponde, déclara-t-elle d’une voix confiante. 

-Vous m’avez l’air bien sûre de vous ?

-Je suis convaincue que j’en ai les moyens oui, après cela ne dépend pas que de moi, il va falloir que vous soyez transparent sur qui vous êtes et sur ce que vous rechercher. 

-Je vous promets de faire de mon mieux, jura-t-il en posant sa main droite sur son cœur et en lui adressant un petit sourire amusé.

-N’en doutez pas monsieur Rosza, j’ai les moyens de vous faire parler, le prévint-elle en riant.

-Je devrais avoir peur ?, lui demanda-t-il 

-Pas si vous me dîtes la vérité, c’est la seule façon pour que je puisse jouer à la perfection mon rôle d’ange de l’amour, affirma-t-elle.

-Loin de moi l’idée de vous empêcher d’accomplir votre mission avec succès, je suis toute ouïe, dîtes-moi ce que vous voulez comme renseignements.

-Je vous remercie de votre coopération. Parlez-moi simplement de vous, racontez-moi qui vous êtes, ce que vous aimez, ce que vous n’aimez pas, ce que vous recherchez chez un partenaire…

-Tout ça, cela risque de prendre un moment, ma meilleure amie ne m’avait pas dit que je prenais rendez-vous chez un psy, plaisanta-t-il.

-Vous trouvez que mon bureau ressemble à un cabinet de psy ?, lui demanda-t-elle en souriant et en indiquant le décor derrière elle. 

-Pas vraiment, enfin en tout cas pas à la conception que je m’en fais, je ne pense que les psy ont autant de livres dans les étagères contre leurs murs, ou alors s’ils en ont je doute que leur thème principal soit l’amour. 

-Vous marquez un point, enfin je suppose...Je vous pris de m’excuser si je suis trop curieuse mais depuis toute à l’heure vous mentionnez une amie qui vous aurait recommandé mes services, pourrais-je savoir de qui il s’agit ?

-Bien sûr, ce n’est pas du tout un secret, je comprends que vous vouliez savoir qui vous cite comme une référence en question d’amour. Il s’agit de Davina Claire, je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez d’elle, cela remonte maintenant…

-Davina bien sûr que je m’en rappelle, je lui ai suggéré de sortir avec Kol Mikaelson, et ce malgré les quelques années qui les séparent et surtout leur différence de caractère . Cela fait déjà onze mois qu’ils sont ensemble, le coupa-t-elle.

-Vous vous n’avez pas oublié ?, s’étonna-t-il.

-Je n’oublie jamais mes clients, je suis toujours leurs histoires avec beaucoup d’attention, expliqua-t-elle. 

-C’est impressionnant et un peu flippant je dois bien l’avouer. 

-Je ne suis pas une harceleuse si c’est ça qui vous fait peur, je consulte simplement leurs profils de temps en temps, je regarde s’ils ont actualisé ou non leur statut pour savoir s’il s’est passé un événement majeur dans leur vie et si je peux oui ou non classer leur dossier. 

-Vous êtes très professionnelle, commenta-t-il.

-Disons que j’aime mon métier et j’aime quand mes histoires se terminent bien. 

-Je pense que je peux vous faire confiance. Je m’appelle Joshua Rosza, j’ai vingt ans, je suis né à la Nouvelle-Orléans, j’ai déménagé à Chicago il y a deux ans de cela, je travaille comme secrétaire dans un label de musique. Je vis seul dans un modeste appartement mis à ma disposition par mon patron. Il n’a rien d’extraordinaire, il se situe dans un quartier plutôt tranquille, pas très loin de mon lieu de travail, je dirais à une quinzaine de minutes en bus qui lui même a un arrêt à une dizaine de minutes. Je n’ai rien d’extraordinaire, je travail sérieusement, je sors avec mes amis, nous allons à des concerts, au cinéma, ou parfois nous allons chez l’un d’entre nous et nous passons la soirée à regarder des films, à jouer à des jeux de société...Je ne fume pas, je ne bois que de temps en temps, et généralement de manière raisonnable. Je n’ai pas de casier judiciaire, pas de maladies graves, comme vous pouvez le remarquer je suis une personne tout à fait normal. 

-Sachez que personne n’est normal, mais je comprends ce que vous voulez dire. C’est un bon début pour une introduction mais il va me falloir quelques informations supplémentaires si vous voulez que je fasse ce que vous attendez de moi.

-Encore, que voulez-vous savoir ? 

-Aimez-vous les promenades dans la nature ? 

-Oui.

-Très bien, et que recherchez-vous chez un homme ? 

A cette question s’en suivit un long silence, il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n’en sortit, ses yeux se mirent à clignoter rapidement. Aurora, quant à elle, réalisa trop tard l’erreur qu’elle venait de commettre et elle ne savait pas trop comment se rattraper. 

-Co...Comment avez vous deviné que j’étais gay ?, lui demanda-t-il surpris.

-Je suis dans le milieu de l’amour depuis longtemps vous savez, je sens ce genre de choses, se justifia-t-elle. Je suis désolée je n’aurais pas dû vous poser cette question, j’aurais dû attendre que vous me révéliez ce fait, s’excusa-t-elle. 

-Oui...Non...enfin peut-être, en tout cas vous n’auriez pas dû m’annoncer ça comme ça non, la réprimanda-t-il. 

-Veuillez m’excuser, répondit-elle timidement. 

-Ce qui est dit est dit et puis vous ne pensiez pas à mal. C’est juste que je n’ai pas l’habitude que les gens découvrent mon orientation sexuelle aussi facilement..

-Surtout après tous les efforts que vous avez fait pour la dissimuler, je me trompe ? 

-Vous êtes aussi voyante ?

-Non, c’est juste que j’ai eu l’impression que vous aviez eu du mal à assumer qui vous étiez, lui dit-elle. 

-Vous avez raison, il m’a fallut longtemps avant que j’accepte d’être celui que j’avais toujours été...Mais c’est le passé, aujourd’hui je sais que j’aime les hommes et c’est avec l’un d’eux que je veux vivre une belle histoire d’amour. 

-Cela peut s’envisager plus que quelques questions et je devrais être en mesure de vous donner son nom déclara-t-elle. 

-Allez-y, je vous écoute.

-Avez-vous des préférences au niveau physique, au niveau de l’âge, de la personnalité, dîtes-moi tout…

-Au niveau du physique je n’ai pas vraiment de critères, j’aimerais simplement qu’il soit à peu près de ma corpulence et de ma taille, quant à l’âge je dirais environ la vingtaine, pas en dessous de vingt ans, j’ai peur qu’il soit trop immature ou pas certain de sa sexualité avant. Au niveau de sa personnalité je voudrais qu’il soit généreux, de doux, de démonstratif au niveau de ses sentiments, j’ai besoin de savoir qu’on m’aime. J’espère que je ne sonne pas vaniteux ?

-Non pas du tout, le rassura-t-elle en riant, vous aimez simplement connaître les sentiments de votre partenaire. 

-C’est tout à fait ça, je voudrais qu’il soit fidèle, drôle et intelligent, après pour le reste je ne suis pas trop regardant, nous avons tous des défauts, termina-t-il. 

-Vous avez raison, ce sera tout ? 

-Oui, ce sont vraiment les points importants pour moi, confirma-t-il.  
-Parfait, alors accordez-moi quelques minutes afin que je trouve le profil qui vous correspond le plus. 

Aurora tapa sur son clavier, entrant diverses données dans l’application. Au bout de cinq minutes, elle sourit satisfaite du résultat qui venait d’apparaître. 

-C’est bon, j’ai trouvé l’homme idéal pour vous, souhaitez-vous le voir ? 

-Bien évidemment, je ne me suis pas soumis à votre interrogatoire pour me défiler tout à la fin, dit-il en souriant amusé par la question. 

-Alors si vous êtes sûr de vous je vous transfère tout de suite de sa photo. 

Aurora s’exécuta sans tarder et Josh vit apparaître sur son écran l’image d’un jeune homme brun d’une vingtaine années, qui semblait tout à fait charmant. 

-Il est vraiment célibataire ?

-Oui, c’est une condition sur laquelle nous sommes intransigeants ici, aucun de nos candidat ne peut s’inscrire s’il est déjà en couple. Il se nomme Aiden Livingston et il vit lui aussi à Chicago. 

-Il est magnifique, signala-t-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

-Vous voulez son mail afin de pouvoir le contacter ?, proposa-t-elle. 

-J’adorerais, enfin si c’était possible…

-Bien entendu, je vous l’écris, c’est le moyen de le contacter qu’il privilégie, indiqua-t-elle. »

La conversation dura encore quelques minutes, le temps que la jeune femme lui explique toutes les modalités, la manière précise dont cela allait se dérouler. Une fois certaine qu’il avait tout compris et qu’il n’avait plus de questions, elle raccrocha. 

Le reste de la journée se déroula de la même manière, elle répondit à des appels, et en reçu quelques uns de couples qui la remerciaient de les avoir mis en contact car ils étaient encore ensemble des mois après leurs rencontres. Elle adorait recevoir ce gente de coups de fil, cela la rendait tellement heureuse. Lorsqu’elle décrocha un appel en fin de journée, son sourire et sa bonne humeur se dissipèrent lorsqu’elle reconnu le visage qui lui faisait face. 

« Niklaus Mikaelson, j’espère sincèrement pour toi que tu me téléphones pour m’inviter à ton mariage ou m’annoncer la naissance de ton enfant, dit-elle agacée. 

-Malheureusement non ni l’un ni l’autre, répondit-il un sourire en coin sur les lèvres. 

Niklaus Mikaelson, surnommé Nik, était le demi-frère de Kol, et l’un des rares êtres humains qu’elle devait ranger dans la catégorie échec, elle l’avait casé trois fois et visiblement elle allait devoir le faire une quatrième. 

-Le proverbe dit jamais deux sans trois, c’est déjà la quatrième fois que je te vois, je te manque à ce point, répondit-elle toujours sur le même ton. 

-Cela se pourrait, après tout Rory, je suis un artiste, et tu es d’une beauté enivrante, je me sens inspiré lorsque je te regarde.

-Niklaus arrête immédiatement cette flatterie qui ne te mêlera nul part, Love Kingdom est une entreprise sérieuse, et je crois sincèrement en ce que je fais alors si pour toi cela n’est qu’un jeu je te prierai de ne plus me contacter, le coupa-t-elle froidement. 

-Rory tu me brises le cœur…

-Arrête de m’appeler Rory, il n’y a que les gens que j’aime qui en ont le droit et ce n’est pas ton cas, lui ordonna-t-elle froidement. 

-D’accord, je ne le ferai plus, puisque tu es de mauvaise humeur. Je ne prends pas ton métier à la légère, mais je n’arrive à m’attacher pleinement aux femmes avec lesquelles tu me cases, avoua-t-il. 

-Essaie avec un chien tu auras peut-être moins de mal, suggéra-t-elle moqueuse. 

-Aurora, je suis sérieux...Je pense enfin savoir ce que je désire. 

-Mieux vaut tard que jamais, je t’écoute. 

-Il me faut une femme blonde, altruiste mais qui a aussi du caractère, une femme sans enfant qui ose me tenir tête et me remettre à ma place lorsque cela sera nécessaire, mais pas une qui voudra toujours me dominer. 

La première femme avec laquelle elle l’avait associé était Tatia une brunette avec un petit garçon, à cette époque le blond ne savait pas trop ce qu’il voulait. Quelques mois plus tard, c’était avec Geneviève, une jeune femme rousse, qui était infirmière qu’elle le mettait en couple, là non plus cela n’avait pas fonctionné. Lors de la dernière tentative cela été au tour de Camille, une jeune psychologue qui travaillait à temps partiel dans un bar mais là non plus cela n’était pas bon. Aurora commençait à se sentir dépassée, il était tard et elle était à cours d’idée.Une photo se matérialisa comme par magie sur son écran et elle réalisa que cette fois-ci c’était définitivement la bonne. 

-Caroline Forbes, c’est le nom de la jeune femme dont je viens de t’envoyer le portrait, elle travaille dans un magasine de mode et elle exactement comme tu viens de me décrire ton idéal féminin, l’informa-t-elle. 

-En tout cas elle me plaît beaucoup...Merci beaucoup Rory, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, la remercia-t-il avant de raccrocher.

-Mais de rien tout le plaisir était pour moi, répondit-elle dans le vent en soupirant. »

Il avait dû noté son numéro de téléphone et n’avait donc plus besoin de son ange de l’amour. Aurora n’avait pas été étonnée de voir la photographie de la jeune femme apparaître devant elle, car la jeune de Martel cachait un secret, elle était une descendante de Cupidon (cela remontait à plusieurs générations). Elle n’était pas la seule dans ce cas et tous ceux qui était comme elle, qui avait le dieu de l’amour ou un de ses serviteurs dans leur arbre généalogique étaient mortels mais possédaient le don de pouvoir trouver les couples parfaits. Enfin uniquement si les célibataires en quête de romantisme savaient ce qu’ils voulaient, sinon des cas comme Klaus arrivaient. C’était aussi ce don qui lui avait permit de deviner la sexualité de Josh mais parfois elle oubliait que c’était un don et des situations comme celle avec le brun se produisaient quelques fois. 

Elle venait de terminer sa journée de travail et comme très souvent c’était elle la dernière. Aurora quitta son bureau le cœur triste, elle était une incurable romantique certes mais elle était célibataire. La raison de ce statut était son amour pour Lucien Castle, son patron, elle en était folle amoureuse depuis des années mais n’avait jamais osé lui déclarer sa flamme. Elle se consumait d’amour pour lui et sa nature d’ange de l’amour rendait cela encore plus douloureux à vivre. 

Alors qu’elle franchit le seuil de la porte séparant son espace personnel du couloir, elle remarqua des pétales de roses répandues sur le sol. Intriguée elle les suivit sans trop se poser de questions. Elle monta les marches qui menaient sur le toit et se retrouva bientôt sur la terrasse devant une table pour deux personnes décorée de manière romantique. Elle s’en approcha timidement, peut-être que c’était pas pour elle, ce n’était même sûrement pas pour elle, il fallait qu’elle parte avant d’être repérée. 

« Bonsoir Aurora, lança la voix de l’objet de ses pensées. 

-Monsieur Castle, bonsoir à vous aussi, répondit-elle bêtement en se retournant pour lui faire face.

-Toujours la dernière à ce que je vois, commenta-t-il en souriant. 

-Il faut croire que je suis mariée à mon travail, dit-elle intimidée. 

Il se rapprocha lentement d’elle, il était magnifique les bougies allumées un peu partout sur la terrasse accentuaient sa beauté. Elle aurait pu rester là à le contempler toute la nuit. 

-Je suis désolée, je devrais partir, je ne voulais pas vous déranger, indiqua-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui. 

-Me déranger, comment ça me déranger ?, lui demanda-t-il confus. 

-Vous attendiez quelqu’un et moi je débarque là à l’improviste alors que je n’ai rien à faire ici, veuillez m’excuser. 

-Au contraire Aurora tu as toutes les raisons d’être ici, la contredit-il en souriant. 

-Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire. 

Il se rapprocha davantage d’elle, ils n’étaient plus qu’à quelques centimètres l’un de l’autre, elle pouvait voir très nettement les traits de son angélique visage. 

-Cela fait des semaines que je prépare tout cela, j’espérais vraiment que tu sois la dernière à quitter ton poste aujourd’hui, je suis soulagé de constater que ce fut bel et bien le cas. 

-Depuis des semaines, je suis perdue monsieur Castle. 

-Aurora, combien de fois t’ai-je demandé de m’appeler Lucien ? 

-Un certain nombre, dit-elle en riant de manière gênée. 

-Il y a deux ans jour pour jour une petite rousse a débarqué dans mon bureau, elle souhaitait obtenir un poste dans mon entreprise. Elle était sincère, passionnée, et déterminée à répandre le véritable amour. Je l’ai engagée sans hésiter, car j’aimais la façon dont elle concevait l’amour, elle et moi partagions la même qualité d’incurable romantique. Les mois s’écoulèrent et ce fut sans surprise qu’elle devint ma meilleure employée. Le temps passa et sans m’en rendre compte je me mis à l’observer de loin, j’adorais l’énergie qu’elle mettait lors de chaque réunion afin de proposer de nouvelles idées pour améliorer la société. Petit à petit je me mis à tomber amoureux d’elle et lorsque je le réalisais j’en fus extrêmement heureux. 

-Monsieur Castle.., murmura-t-elle. 

-Je n’osais pas me déclarer à elle de peur qu’elle ne me rejette parce qu’elle en aimait un autre ou parce que j’étais son supérieur et qu’elle craindrait ce que l’on pourrait raconter. Pourtant, cette année j’ai décidé de me jeter à l’eau, je veux qu’elle sache à quel point je l’aime, à quel point elle me rend fou. Nous sommes encore la Saint-Valentin pour quelques minutes, tout est possible aujourd’hui. 

-Lucien. Cette employée est amoureuse de vous depuis le premier jour où elle vous a vu, elle est tombée sous votre charme et n’a jamais réussi à rompre le sort. Elle a longtemps crû qu’elle n’était qu’une femme qui travaillait pour vous, que c’était seulement ça à vos yeux, une relation professionnelle et elle en souffrait terriblement. Elle ne se faisait pas d’illusions, jamais elle, une fille banale ne pourrait attirer l’attention de son sublime et charismatique patron. Elle pensait que cela n’arrivait que dans les pornos et dans les livres...Pourtant ce soir vous êtes en train de lui faire vivre un rêve éveillé, répondit-elle des larmes de bonheur coulant sur ses joues. 

Elle releva la tête et leur regard se croisèrent, soudain, pris par une pulsion qu’elle ne contrôla pas, elle s’éleva sur la pointe des pieds et joignit ses lèvres à celle de l’homme qui lui avait donné envie de se lever chaque matin. Celui avec qui elle avait longuement discuté lors de réunion ou en dehors de sujets aussi variés que des suggestions d’améliorations à des romans romantiques en passant par des films ou bien des musiques… Son cœur frappa dans sa poitrine lorsqu’elle sentit qu’il répondait à son baiser et que ses mains vinrent se placer autour de la taille frêle de la jeune femme. Aurora osa placer les siennes derrière le cou du brun qui ne s’y opposa pas. Lorsqu’elle s’éloigna afin de reprendre de l’air et qu’elle ouvrit les yeux (qu’elle ne s’était pas aperçue avoir fermé) elle eut la surprise de voir que les iris de Lucien avaient changé de couleur. Au lieu du noisette habituel, ils étaient rouges, et à l’expression de surprise qu’il affichait, elle devina que les siens avaient dû également virer au rouge. 

-Tu es un ange de l’amour ?, s’exclama-t-elle sous le choc.

-En effet et on dirait bien que c’est également ton cas, répondit-il en riant. 

Les anges de l’amour ne pouvaient se reconnaître entre eux que s’ils tombaient amoureux l’un de l’autre, qu’ils s’embrassaient et uniquement s’ils étaient destinés à passer le reste de leur existence ensemble. Ce phénomène se produisait très rarement puisqu’ils ne tombaient pas forcément amoureux d’un autre ange. 

-Joyeux anniversaire mon amour, lui chuchota-t-il au creux de l’oreille. 

-Merci, merci, répéta-t-elle trop heureuse pour dire autre chose. » 

Elle ne touchait plus terre, elle ne voulait se réveiller de ce si merveilleux songe. Il l’embrasse à son tour et elle y répondit comme si c’était le dernier qu’elle lui offrirait. C’était le plus beau soir de sa vie, elle avait donc eu raison de croire en l’amour. Il existait donc pour de vrai, ce n’était pas qu’une légende.


End file.
